Spies in the Sengoku JidaiChapter Two
by SSgt Sango
Summary: Operation: Naraku officially starts in this chapter. Oh, and one of the spies falls to Naraku's deceit.


_**Spies in the Sengoku Jidai-Chapter Two**_

_**Ch. Two-Beverly Hills**_

Clover's POV

****I suppose it's time to find this Naraku guy and take him down. From what Kagome told me, he sounds just like Mandy, just more demonic. Everyone's stopping at the Higurashi Shrine for a while to rest and get some supplies, then we leave. It's a good thing Britney, Sam and I have our spy gear with us. I have a feeling we're going to need it sometime in the Sengoku Jidai. Oh, and yeah, Bam Margera's group borrowed some weapons from the nearby military base, since he's coming too.

Sam's POV

I'm no psychic, but even I know this may just end up being one of the hardest missions we've faced and that worries me more than anything. Out of the many villains we've faced thus far, none of them really caused any lasting damage. Somehow, I know this time will be a lot different. Kagome said that Naraku's "really conniving and does whatever's necessary to get what he wants." So Clover and I are going to help them fight Naraku and take him down, or die trying.

Britney's POV

I've always wondered what the Sengoku Jidai's really like. Now, I'm getting to see it firsthand and I'm really excited about it! I'm going to have to keep my guard up, though. Naraku sounds like a really dangerous person, according to what I heard from Kagome, and especially with the fabled Shikon no Kakera in his hands.

Kagome's POV

I'm really grateful that Arekku-chan's friends are going to help us fight Naraku. I just hope they don't end up dying in the Sengoku Jidai. I'm sure they can hold their own against him, even if he is a demon, though. "Clover, Sam, Britney, Inuyasha, ready to go? Ok, here we go!"

Ch. Two-Through the Bone Eater's Well

Sam's POV

I didn't know Kagome could get to the Sengoku Jidai this way. This is so awesome! Jerry is really going to be surprised when I tell him as soon as I get back to WOOHP HQ!

Ch. Two-Sengoku Jidai

Britney's POV

Yatta, we're finally here! I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Kagome-sama, who are they? Oh, so these three are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Nice to meet you all. My name's Britney Day. Sam, where's the nearest---AAHHHHH! MIROKU NO HENTAI! Now I see why Sango hits him so often. "Ok. Miroku, there's one thing I should tell you. DON'T try that again, got it? I'd have you on the ground so fast, you wouldn't know what happened." Anyways, I was going to ask Sam where the nearest Shikon no Kakera was.

Bam's POV

Dude, this is so awesome! We're going to the Sengoku Jidai. There is no better opportunity to start tearin' it up than this! That's why Tony Hawk and Bob Burnquist are with us. This idiot who calls himself Inuyasha got us mired in some deep crap, so everyone's packing some major heat. The default weapon is either a 9mm handgun, a Micro-Uzi, or an AK-47, but Rake and Dunn went the extra mile and brought a damn M1A1 Super Abrams with them! Glomb, Dico, Hawk, and I brought some M203 rocket launchers and two sub machineguns with us. Burnquist has a M16 assault rifle, and an F-117 Nighthawk.

Sango's POV

Ah, houshi-sama. Making the same mistake again, aren't you? I suppose I'd better hit him with Hiraikotsu so he doesn't try that again."That's what you get for being such a hentai." I'm glad Kagome brought some friends with her to help us fight Naraku. To me, Clover does come across as a bit thick, but she's very friendly and easy to get along with. Sam is also very friendly, intelligent, experienced in dealing with times of crisis and respectful. Britney is much like Sam except for her calmness and greater determination. Bam and his friends, on the other hand, are extremely reckless. I don't think I've seen anyone who risks his life just to impress people in my time. The things he's brought with him scare everyone, though. I'm thinking that just one mechanical "demon" could take down a large demon with almost no effort at all.

Sesshoumaru's POV

This Sesshoumaru wonders what that idiotic half-breed is doing. Jaken, go get Rin because we're leaving right now. That insignificant hanyo is coming this way. Jaken, get Rin and leave right now. This Sesshoumaru will remain behind. I have a score to settle…

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha said he smelled Sesshoumaru's scent, so now we're heading over there to watch the two of them go at each other's throats…again. (Sighs heavily) Don't they ever get tired of doing that whenever they see each other? This really isn't the time for that to be happening. As Sango-chan said, Bam and his friends can be really reckless at times. Right now, they're getting awfully close to Sesshoumaru and here's to hoping he doesn't kill them.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Why are humans coming towards me? They're apparently not afraid of dying here or of what I could do to them. (Smirks This should be most interesting. How is it that a particular human is not afraid of this Sesshoumaru?

Bam's POV

Clover and Ryan made a bet that I'd be afraid of going and talking to this Sesshoumaru dude, so the two of them are with me right now and we're skating over there to see this bet through. –A short while later—Well, we're finally here. Whoa, is this the guy you were talking about? He doesn't seem like much. "Hey Sesshoumaru, you up for a little skateboarding competition?"

Sesshoumaru's POV

I'm rather confused by this. What is this 'skateboarding competition' these humans speak of? "No, this Sesshoumaru… Wait. This Sesshoumaru would like an explanation of this 'skateboarding'." –A few hours later- "Hm, I see. This is a skateboard. Let this Sesshoumaru try. You're surprised? Have you forgotten that I'm a full demon? Such a height is rather easy to achieve for a demon.

Bam's POV

WHOA! Dude, did you see that! Sesshoumaru just pulled off a 1900º fliptrick, which is virtually IMPOSSIBLE!


End file.
